A Brother's Sacrifice
by FlyingShadow09
Summary: Sirius and Remus had a son that is six years older than Harry. On that Halloween night he follows Hagrid to the the Dursley's and makes a decision that will change his and Harry's lives forever. Now, seven year old Jasper Black must grow up fast and raise Harry on his own, hiding him from Dumbledore's manipulations. Also, Remus must deal with all that he has lost.
1. Prologue: The Door Step

Prologue: The Doorstep

He was supposed to stay home with Papa, that's what Daddy had told him to do, but he had just felt the bond with his Aunt and Uncle die; he needed to see that his cousin was okay for himself. So, he followed Daddy's motorcycle (the one that Papa always scolded Daddy for letting him sit on, even if Daddy never let him on it while it was running) through the air in hawk form. He made sure to stay far enough back that Daddy wouldn't see.

He had never broken any rules before (Daddy sometimes joked to Papa that such a well behaved child certainly couldn't be theirs) and his heart was pounding fast as he flew through the air. He felt bad about breaking disobeying his father but this was something he _needed_ to do.

He also felt bad about leaving Papa alone for the moon. Papa sometimes got very sad and hurt himself if he was all alone. It had only happened once since he was born, Papa had had to be all alone because he had gotten sick the day before the moon. Again, even though he felt bad he just needed to see his young cousin (more like brother, they were god-brothers and he had seen his infant cousin every day for a few hours at least since the younger boy had been born.)

Daddy landed in the shocking ruin of what had been his Aunt and Uncle's home. An extremely large man was already there holding his crying cousin. He landed in some bushes and hid so that Daddy and the big man wouldn't see him. Daddy cried, and tried to get the man to give his cousin to him but the large man refused saying that Dumbledore had ordered him to bring his cousin to him.

He was surprised when instead of fighting more with the large man his Daddy nodded and offered the large man his motorcycle. The man thanked Daddy and got onto the bike and took off and then Daddy apparated away. This was unacceptable to the boy so he flew off after the large man, making sure to stay far enough away to not be seen.

After a very long flight (he felt like his arms might fall off, but he needed to do this) the man landed and the boy followed suit a couple of blocks away. He landed then turned into a black fox (his absolute favorite form) and carefully snuck up to the people. He heard the end of their conversation about the Dursley's and then watched as Dumbledore placed his 14 month old cousin on a doorstep with a letter and the three adults simply left.

The boy was horrified and turned in his human form and, after checking that no one was around, walked up to his baby cousin. He picked up the baby, six years his junior, and held him in his lap as he opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Petunia,

I am sorry to inform you that your sister Lily and he husband James have been murdered by the dark lord. Harry James Potter is a very special boy; the spell that was used to kill his parents did not kill him but only left him with this scar. He is now a famous child known throughout all of magical Brittan. I feel it would be best for you to raise Harry as your own.

Having Harry in your house will keep you and him safe from those in the wizarding world that would do you harm. I am sure that you will love and protect him as you do your son. We will be watching.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Supreme Mugwump"

The little boy shook his head at the letter. This letter confirmed that his instinctual wariness of the headmaster was founded (his parents often told him that the man was just a bit odd and there was no reason to feel the way he did.

Aunt Lily and Uncle James had said that they never wanted to have Harry live with Lily's sister because the woman didn't like magic. Also, because his Daddy was his cousin's godfather the baby should be coming to live with him and his parents not just left on the Dursley's doorstep like a gift basket. Who left babies alone on doorsteps anyway? What was to stop his baby cousin from wandering off? Who would comfort the baby that had just lost his parents?

This was an unacceptable situation. The almost seven year old picked the baby up in his arms (thankfully his lycan blood made him stronger than anyone would suspect) and walked down the street.

"I don't know where we're going to go," he told the baby, a tear running down his face as the finality of the night's events hit him, "I can't leave you here. If I take you home than Papa and Daddy will just let you come back, they always do whatever Dumbledore says. It's just you and me now, I promised Aunt Lily that I would always look out for you, and I will." He broke into a run knowing he would have to find somewhere for them to hid for now before the sun rose.

"""""""""

His Daddy cornered his Uncle Peter in an alleyway. The alleyway suddenly exploded killing twelve muggles as his Uncle Peter escaped. His Daddy began to laugh hysterically while the aurors arrested and dragged him straight to Azkaban, there would be no trial.

His Papa woke alone and knew that something wasn't right. He tore the house apart looking desperately for some sign of his son or mate and found nothing. Around noon the headmaster arrived and told him that Lily and James were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban after killing thirteen people, Peter included, and that because he was a werewolf he couldn't have custody of Harry so he had placed Harry with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Where is my son?" the Papa asked, to heartbroken and in shock from all the bad news to even begin to cry, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," the headmaster replied.

His Papa began to sob, knowing in his heart of hearts that he had just lost everything in this world worth having.

""""""""""

Once the neighborhood that the boy and his cousin were in (hiding in a large bush in the park) quieted down after everyone went to work. He got out of the bush and began to carry his cousin down the street.

"We're brothers now Harry," he said, "Just you and me, we're all there is." He sighed and shook his head, "It's just Harry and Jazz now, and I'll make sure you'll be taken care of."

**A/N: I haven't written in eight years. I'm trying something out. Please tell me if you're interested. Please review even if it's just an "I like it." Constructive criticism is always welcome. When I update I also fix the previous chapter and load a new one, so if you see any mistakes please point them out and I will fix them when I update**

**Cover Art is by Witch-Dr-Tim on Deviantart dot com**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Water in London

Chapter 1: Finding Water in London

Jasper Alexander Lupin Black had broken more rules in the past 13 hours than he had in the 6 years, 11 months that he had been alive. He had disobeyed his Daddy, ran away from home, kidnapped his cousin (brother really), and now, he had scammed a taxi driver. 'Papa's going to be so angry when he finds out,' Jasper thought as he ran from the cab driver who he had talked into driving all the way from Surrey to London. Another, terrible and horrifying, thought occurred to him 'Papa, will never find out.' It was all Jasper could do to keep from crying, but he was all out of tears.

Harry was unusually quiet in his cousin's, now honorary brother's, arms. It was as if the toddler knew that now was not the time to cry. Jasper had always felt that his little brother was very perceptive.

Jasper finally stopped running as he realized that no one was chasing him anymore and he sat down in an alleyway and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. He placed little Harry on his feet and his brother looked around curiously and asked "Where?"

The older boy shook his head despondently and said, "I don't know, Harry. I just don't know." Jasper sat quietly for a moment watching his brother toddle about, never going far from the older boy and looking back frequently.

"No more silliness," Jasper spoke to Harry, "It's time for me to be grown up." He nodded at his own words, "According to my storybooks the first thing to do is to find a place to stay, then food and water." He sighed, "But we haven't eaten all day, and growing babies need to eat a lot, Aunt Lily said so." Jasper's eyes watered as he saw Harry perk up at his mother's name.

"Mama?" the toddler asked looking around as if the woman might just appear around the corner. Jasper began to cry and shook his head at Harry, "Mama!" the younger said, it was a demand this time. His mother had never failed to appear before.

"No Harry," Jasper's voice broke as he spoke, "No Mama, no Dada, no Papa, and no Daddy. Just..." his voice broke and a quiet sob escaped the almost seven-year-old's mouth, "Just Harry and Jazz, two brothers alone in London." He pulled the confused toddler to himself as the younger continued to demand his mother, he was crying too.

Eventually, Jasper got himself together and said, "We need water, then food, then shelter." He remembered that there had been a water fountain in the park he had once visited. He stood up and hushed his still upset brother before grabbing the younger's hand and stepping out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

Jasper waited for a busy looking man to walk buy and said "Excuse me," the man stopped briefly and looked at him, "We got lost, we were supposed to stay in the park but Har…Rhys, here started to run off. I followed him but I don't know how to get back." Jasper said deciding to change Harry's name at the last minute. They couldn't go around using their real names in case someone came around looking for a 'Jasper and Harry.' He would have to change his name too, he supposed.

"Uh," the man hesitated a looked round before saying, "Go that way, take your third left, then take you second right, go straight and the park will be on your right," and then he rushed off.

Jasper took Harry's hand and added lying to his growing list of wrong doing. He began to follow the directions the man had given a looked down at his brother, "Your name is Rhys now, Rhys Briar Alexander," Jasper chose the middle name in honor of a joke Uncle James had told about naming the baby after the plant. Uncle James had laughed at the name then but it seemed appropriate now. "I'll be Jules Lyall Alexander." He chose Jules for one of his favorite authors and Lyall after his Papa's father whom he loved dearly. They would share Jasper's own middle name as their surname.

Once he got to the park he drank from the water fountain, helped his baby brother to do so as well, and began contemplating how to get food. He would have to add stealing to his list of wrong doings; he realized that he could only get food if he stole it.

"People will remember a boy and baby," Jasper informed Harry, "We will have to be very careful."

After resting in the shade of a tree for a few minutes Jasper stood up then crouched in front of his baby brother. The little boy was delighted at the prospect of a piggy back ride; they were one of his favorite things. Once Harry was secure on Jasper's back with Jasper's arms crossed behind his back to support the toddler while Harry wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck the child chose a random direction and left the park making sure to instill the route into his memory so that they could get back.

As Jasper walked down the street he felt agony, fear, and betrayal from his bond with his Daddy and despair, fear, and loneliness from his bond with his Papa. Guilt filled the young boy as he believed that he was the one to fill his parents with such horrible feelings. Harry was more important though, he was just a baby and Jasper intended to make sure that he was taken care of. His parent's had each other (or so he believed) and Harry simply needed him more.

"""""""""""

Remus had called everyone he knew and told them that Jasper was missing. They had all searched the woods surrounding the cottage and found nothing. They planned to begin a search of the greater neighborhood tomorrow. With all of the action going on around Godric's Hollow they were sure that if Jasper had gone there someone would have found them.

As he sat with his father at the kitchen table Remus felt more lost than he ever had. Three of his best friends were dead. In addition to that his best friend, the man who bore his son, his soul mate was in Azkaban and there was no sign of a trial. Worst of all, his beautiful baby boy was missing.

The werewolf could only hope that since his son was so much more mature than other children his age and quite clever that wherever he was he was safe.

"""""""""

Jasper had never been so thankful that his parents had indulged his preference to read all the time than he was right now. All his books about adventures and surviving in the wild were helping him to figure out how to survive on his own (well not really his own, Harry was there too). He still wasn't sure how he and Harry would live on the streets of London all on their own, but he knew that they would. Failure wasn't an option when Harry's life was in the balance.

**A/N: I will try to be prompt with updates but my free time varies so I can't guarantee that I will update daily or weekly. I'll update as often as I can. If I think it will be more than a week before I can update I will try to warn you. Please Review.**

**Thank You****:**  
Hotstuff142  
Geetac  
Merilwen-Vendethiel  
Poppabear11420  
StephJ  
Shadowduskmon  
Visitor


	3. Chapter 2: Food and Purposeful Magic

Chapter 2: Food and Purposeful Magic

As Jasper walked down the street with his baby brother on his back he began to think deep thoughts. Everything was different now; the rules of his old life just simply wouldn't work in the life that he had been in for less than a day. He began to wonder if his parents would be proud of his stealthiest if he succeeded in stealing food or disappointed that he stole.

Thoughts like these were filled with the disheartening feeling that he would never know. He was the adult now, and he had to make the rules, he had to be proud, he had to make sure Harry ate, slept, and was cared for. Everything was on him and he was beginning to feel the weight of more than just Harry coming down on his shoulders.

Harry pointed at a bird and giggled and the weight became a little easier to bear. As long as Harry was okay than Jasper would carry any weight necessary. That is what big brothers do, and Jasper had decided that he was Harry's big brother now.

They finally came across a grocery store and Jasper lowered the toddler to the ground then grabbed his hand, took a deep breath, and entered the store. He felt some guilt about the fact he was about to steal from the store but he mostly felt nervous. He didn't know the first thing about stealing.

He began to make a list of things that Harry would need in his head: milk, vegetables, fruits, protein (he had paid careful attention to Cousin Andromeda's lessons in nutrition). He found the baby food isle and picked a four pack pea based baby food (Harry liked peas after all). As he held the peas he began to become very nervous about how he was going to get them out of the store as they certainly wouldn't be fitting into his small pockets.

Jasper began to desperately wish that he could do magic and make the peas smaller. Just as he was going to give into panic at the thought he would never be able to feed Harry the package of food began to shrink down until it was the size of a match-box car. He looked around quickly and saw that the aisle was empty and shoved the now manageable baby food into his pocket.

Next he picked up the sweet potato baby food and breathed deeply as he focused on this package shrinking as well. To his surprise the package shrank as he wanted it to. He quickly put it in his pocket and grabbed apples, peaches, and carrots. This would cover fruits and veggies. He took two steps to the side and grabbed a plastic baby spoon and shoved that into his pocket as well.

He went on to grab chicken and beef based baby foods and walked off to find the next important item which would be milk. Cousin Andromeda always said that growing children needed lots of milk. He quickly found boxes of milk that said that they didn't need to be refrigerated, so he grabbed two six packs of those and shrunk them into his pockets.

Now that he had collected everything Harry needed Jasper decided to find something for himself. He looked around and found a back with mixed dried fruits, he grabbed two. Finally he grabbed three bags of beef jerky.

With his pockets loaded and being uncertain how long his magic would last Jasper quickly grabbed Harry's hand a left the store. He picked the baby up and broke into a run once he had turned a corner then ducked into and alleyway.

"I did it!" Jasper said filled with wonder and disbelief, "I did magic, Harry!" then immediately his face fell, "I mean Rhys," his joyous moment deflated which left the baby confused. Jasper looked up and noticed that they were next to a thrift shop. "We need something to carry everything in."

With the weight on his shoulders seeming heavier than ever as he realized that he would have no parents to celebrate his success, just Harry who didn't understand that he has just done the impossible. Jasper grabbed Harry's hand and entered another store with the intention of stealing.

""""""""""

Remus and his father began to talk while sitting at the table after a day of fruitless searching. "He could be anything." Remus said in a resigned tone.

"You can't give up on him," Lyall responded to his heartbroken and exhausted son, "You also need to rest. You won't do anyone any good if you kill yourself with this search."

"I know, but every time I close my eyes I see my mate in Azkaban or my baby hurt," Remus began to cry, the thirtieth time in the

Everyone he knew was out searching for his son, but no one knew what form the boy may be in at the moment. As for Remus himself, he was to torn up from last night's moon to stand and was forced to sit in his kitchen and wait for some sort of news.

"Maybe Sirius knew something," Lyall finally suggested to his son.

"Hm?" the young man asked, he had been lost in his waking nightmare of a life.

"That mate of yours is a lot of things but he isn't a mass murderer," Lyall stated firmly, "Maybe something else was going on."

"Maybe," Remus said, "It's worth a shot."

"I'll call Auror Moody and see what he can do." With that Lyall stood from the table and walked to the fireplace in the next room.

As Remus sat at the table he felt hope for the first time that day. Maybe Sirius knew what had happened to Jasper, he had to know.

""""""""""

As Jasper exited the store with a shoulder bag that he hadn't paid for in one hand and his brother in the other he felt hope spark in the bond with his Father. Jasper worried that they may have been tracked down. He looked at the map on a nearby bus stop and looked down at Harry, "We can't go back to the park. We'll have to go somewhere else. Then I'll let you eat something, I promise."

Filled with the odd notion that the parents who loved him and he loved dearly were now something to fear and hide from Jasper emptied his pockets of the miniature food items into the bag, slung the bag across his body and offered Harry another piggy back ride. Now that he knew he could do magic Jasper was sure he could take care of Harry.

**A/N: I know it's going kind of slow now but it will pick up soon. I know some of you are wondering how on earth a seven year old will take care of a baby but please bear with me for 1-2 more chapters to wait for the answer. I was asked why Jasper didn't take Harry home to Remus and while this was addressed in the Prologue (right before the scene change to Sirius being arrested) it will be touched on again in the next 1-2 chapters as well.**

**Also: To avoid time confusion the first line in chapter one now says 13hrs instead of 24. Please remember that it has been less than a day since Lily and James were killed. **

**Thank You:  
Reviewers-  
**geetac  
Lupinescence  
Merilwen-Vendethiel  
swit-cuppycakes  
**Followers/Favoriters (who didn't review)-**  
Fa-07  
Releena Athena Black  
jjlee3449  
nataliaivette1  
zivababy32  
allietheepic7  
darknightstalker  
nemosangel


	4. Chapter 3: DinnerReflection

Chapter 3: Diner, Exhaustion, and Reflection

It was sunset by the time Jasper felt that he and Harry were far enough away from the store that they had robbed. He set Harry down on a bench and pulled out one of the shrunken baby food packs. "I know you must be really hungry but you can only eat one of these right now." Jasper told Harry as he focused on making the food a normal size. It took longer than he expected but soon he was able to feed Harry some of the chicken puree baby food.

Harry smiled and happily ate the whole food and then made the sign for more. "Mo-Mo." Harry demanded.

"How about milk?" Jasper offered pulling out a milk box with a shaking hand. It took ten minutes before he had a full size milk box. He stabbed the box with the straw and sat next to Harry holding it.

As for Jasper, he was too tired to be hungry. It was hard to believe that this time last night he had hugged his Papa and then sat on the couch with his Daddy. Papa had gone down to the cellar. Once Papa turned into a wolf then Jasper was supposed to turn into his black fox form and Daddy would turn into his dog form and they would go join Papa for the night.

Most people didn't believe that Papa never attacked Jasper no matter what form he was in. It had been an accident the first time that Jasper had seen his Papa's wolf form (it hadn't been a secret that his Papa became a wolf when the moon was full and Jasper had been a very curious two years old).

Today would have been what Papa calls a "Lazy Pajama Day." All three members of the small family would put on their pajama and laze around the house all day; unless Sirius had to go to work then it would just be Jasper and his Papa. Those days were some of Jasper's favorite days. Just laying around and reading or playing games together as a family.

Instead last night Jasper had felt a horrible pain in his chest as he felt two of his bonds being extinguished. Jasper knew that Lily and James were dead in that instant. An alarm had gone off in the house and his Daddy had stood up. He placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders and said, "You stay here, go down and see Papa in one hour. I'll be back by morning," and he had jumped on his motorcycle and took off into the air.

Jasper had been torn, Daddy had sounded real serious but he simply needed to see that Harry was alright. That's when he made the decision to turn into a hawk and take off after his Daddy's motorcycle.

Jasper still didn't understand why his Daddy had let Hagrid take Harry. It just didn't make any sense. He also didn't understand why Dumbledore decided to place Harry with the Dursleys. Jasper had heard about the Dursleys before. He had been sleeping over at Aunt Lily and Uncle James' house when Lily had gotten a letter from the sister. She had read the letter aloud to James. The letter had been really mean and made her cry. She had just found out that she was pregnant and Uncle James had assured her that their child would never need to know such meanness.

Jasper also didn't understand the power Dumbledore had over everyone. He had often heard his parents fighting about things that Dumbledore had told them to do. Jasper didn't really know what it was he wanted them to do. What he did know is that his parents did absolutely everything that Dumbledore told them to do. With that knowledge in mind Jasper didn't think that his parents would defy Dumbledore's wish that Harry stay with the Dursleys.

Jasper was tired though. He had been up for almost two days now. He had carried baby Harry all over Surrey and London. That was after he had flown from his home to Godric's Hollow than from Godric's Hollow to Surrey. If that wasn't enough to make him want to sleep for a week, doing all the magic in that store would be as well.

He couldn't sleep yet though. Now he had to figure out where he and Harry would be staying for the night.

""""""""""

Lyall returned to the kitchen where Remus was sitting looking out the window forlornly. The sun was setting and his baby boy was out there. Exhaustion tore at him but he knew there would be no sleeping tonight.

Remus had also been considering his mate. Killing on such a large scale wasn't his style. If Sirius had wanted to kill Peter than there was no need for so many muggles to die as well, during school he was the master of focusing pranks so that only one person was affected by them. Why the mass murder?

No, Remus knew that there had to be more to the story. What Remus didn't understand is why Sirius hadn't simply retrieved Harry and come back to the house, and why had his son disappeared. A new terror entered Remus' mind: What if the Death Eaters had kidnapped Jasper for some reason?

If that was the case then Sirius would have realized that Peter was the traitor and a deatheater, then it would make sense that Sirius would rather go after Peter to get their son back once he knew that Harry was safe with Hagrid.

Remus looked up when his father entered the room. Guessing about what had happened during the moon (Remus had never hated the moon as much as he did that moment) was going to drive him mad. He needed to know.

"There is chaos in the Ministry right now," Lyall began, "I left a message at the auror office but they are too busy tracking dealing with deatheaters to look bother. Maybe we should report Jasper missing."

""""""""""

Jasper felt his Papa's mood take a turn for the worse through the bond and sighed with relief and instantly felt guilty. He had two of the best, most loving, and devoted parents in the world and he was causing them so much pain. He shook his head at himself, "Let's find somewhere to sleep Rhys."

Jasper took Harry's hand and began to lead him down the street. He needed to stop worrying about how his parents felt because feeling guilty wouldn't help anyone. No matter how bad he felt for causing his parents' pain it didn't change the fact that Harry was depending on Jasper to ensure that he was safe from Dumbledore and whatever he was trying to do by putting him with the Dursleys instead of letting Daddy take him home that night.

**A/N: Hopefully the characters' motivations are becoming clearer as the story goes on. Please note, it may be a few days before I can update.**

**Thank You:**

**Reviewers-  
**allietheepic7  
AlexandraPotter1196  
Amy  
Harry1675  
NATWEST**  
Followers/Favoriters (who didn't review)-  
**Gemini No Vanou  
harville98


	5. Chapter 4: Shelter and Breaking Silence

Chapter 4: Shelter and Silence Broken

As Jasper trudged along the street, Harry once again on his back, he looked around hoping he could find somewhere safe to sleep. Jasper knew nowhere was really a safe place to sleep on the streets. So, he decided, a building would be the place to be. "But, How?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

All of this was simply becoming too much and he felt tears running down his face. He wanted his Papa to come give him a hug and hold him close. He wanted Daddy to smile and make a joke that would let him know that all was right in the world.

No, none of what he wanted to come true. In fact, by running off the same night Aunt Lily and Uncle James had died Jasper knew that nothing was right in the world. Nothing had been right in the world for a long time if Jasper really thought about it. Now wasn't the time to be thinking though.

"Focus, Jazz," He snapped at himself then felt coldness settle in his stomach, "I mean, focus Jules." He sighed and looked up to find himself in front of a large building that read "Library." Jasper smiled and set Harry on the ground.

"I have found us a place to stay for the night," Jasper stated and grabbed his little brother's hand and strolled into the building.

"We'll be closing soon," an older woman behind the desk said as they entered, "Where are your parents?"

"Mum told us to come in here and wait for her while she went to an office," Jasper said, thinking on the fly, "She said that I could pick out any book I wanted!"

"Alright," The woman didn't seem so sure. Jasper hoped that the woman would just forget all about Harry and him. To his surprise the woman blinked a couple times and then looked away like they weren't even there.

He dragged Harry further into the library concentrating on the fact that he didn't want anyone to see them. No looked at them, though, a teenage boy seemed to stare right through them.

""""""""""

Remus understood why his father wanted to report Jasper missing, but he wasn't sure it was a very good idea. He felt lost without Sirius beside him. His mate was not only an auror but he was a lot more decisive then Remus was. That decisiveness often made him impulsive, but at least they would be moving in a direction if Sirius was here. No, instead of being with his family Sirius was in Azkaban. The "why" of all of this madness Remus found himself surrounded with had yet to be answered.

On the one hand, if death eaters had kidnapped his son and that is why Sirius went after Peter (the apparent traitor it would seem) then reporting Jasper missing might lead to aurors looking for him. If this was the case then the Remus should report his son missing.

On the other hand, if Jasper had simply gotten distracted by something, wandered off an gotten lost (an unlikely, almost impossible scenario with Jasper's memory and abilities) or hurt (also unlikely, but more probably than getting lost) then reporting him missing could lead to death eaters knowing his baby was out there along and unprotected could lead them to trying to find and kidnap him. If this was the case then reporting Jasper missing was the last thing that Remus should do.

"Dad," Remus began with a broken sounding voice, "If the death eaters have him then the aurors will find him anyway. They are already rounding them up and searching their properties." Remus shook his head and a tear ran down his face, "If the death eaters don't have him. If he just got hurt somewhere and can't come back home then reporting him missing will just put him in more danger."

"I hadn't thought of that, son," Lyall replied and noticed that the sun was set. It had now been an entire day since Remus had seen his son. "Your friends are out searching the forest; they won't stop until he is found."

Just like Lyall hadn't thought of the potential danger that reporting Jasper missing could pose, neither man even considered the idea that Jasper had simply left, with no intention of returning any time soon.

""""""""""

When it came time for the Library to be closed up Jasper held Harry close while sitting in the dark corner. He made sure to take deep, even breaths, and focus only on the thought that no one would notice Harry and him in the corner. After thirty agonizing minutes the last employee had left and Jasper and Harry were alone in the dark building.

There was almost complete silence in the building and Jasper realized that he was alone. He had already made this realization several times since he had taken Harry from the door step. He would make it several more he supposed. There was a difference between knowing that he alone would be responsible for Harry and himself in London. It was another thing entirely to comprehend what being alone really meant.

Jasper lay down in the corner with Harry between himself and the wall. "Time for sleeping Harry," Jasper said. Harry looked around confused.

This day was especially confusing for the fourteen month old. He had woken up from a loud noise. Mummy and Daddy had been shouting then Daddy had been quiet. A strange and scary man had entered his nursery and Mummy had yelled at the man while holding Harry close to her chest. Mummy had screamed when a green light from the scary man's wand had hit her chest. Then a green light had hit him in the head. There was pain and an explosion.

Next, a huge man that he had never seen before had picked him up. His Unca Paddy had arrived and then gave the man his motorcycle and ran off, leaving Harry alone with the strange large man. He began to cry but eventually fell asleep while flying through the air on Unca Paddy's motorcycle.

He woke up to see his Jaja's face and was happy that he wasn't with strange people anymore, but he was outside in a place he had never been before. He and Jaja went all over the place, hiding in bushes, in a car, to the park, to a store, and now they were alone in the library. He had been feeling Jaja's will that he be calm most of the day, but now he couldn't help it. Where were Mummy and Daddy? Where were Unca Paddy and Unca Remy? Why weren't they in either of the houses that he knew? Why was he going to sleep on the floor with Jaja instead of a crib?

All of this confusion welled up in Harry and he began to cry, loudly and inconsolably. This didn't bring Mummy, Daddy, or his Uncas running. Jasper began to sob as well. The two boys clung together and cried themselves to sleep.

They were alone now, so very alone.

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I had a rush of projects for school. It might be a while before the next chapter too, I am writing as fast as my schedule allows.**

**Thank You,**

**Reviews:  
**NATWEST  
Pikachu79  
AlexandraPotter1196  
elvesknightren

**Followers/Favoriters (Who didn't review):**  
charmedfanatic1  
gryhndsr4us  
happy151515  
jigokunooujo  
melissa.  
otvet1269  
Anrieth  
thewateryfiredrummer  
Melody Smith 2011  
werewolf cub selene  
midnightmoon321  
.102  
koepfchen  
nine lifes  
heartbreaker315  
Chihiro Sen Nushi  
tjacare  
Little Green Faerie Of Doom


	6. Chapter 5: Plans for the Future

Chapter 5: Plans for the Future

Jasper woke abruptly to the sound of keys in the lock. He didn't feel rested at all, but he looked out a nearby window and noticed that the sun was out so that meant it was time for him to be awake. Careful not to wake his resting brother Jasper slowly sat up and began his deep breathing and focused on the idea that no one would notice them.

Once the library was officially open Jasper sat next to Harry and took a moment to think. He couldn't just keep running around blindly. He needed a plan.

He knew from his books that the most important things that Harry and he needed were food, water, and shelter. There was more though, Harry needed to read, write, and do math in order to do well at Hogwarts (he had already decided that going to Hogwarts wasn't an option for himself. Harry was simply more important).

Also, so far the small magic he used to make people not notice and forget them hadn't sparked and interest in his Papa so that kind of magic must not be enough to register. He would have to move every time that he had to use big magic, like shrinking things when he stole the food.

He decided that he knew what he was going to do. They would stay inside libraries. He would use the books from the libraries to teach Harry and himself everything that they needed to know. After a week he would steal enough food to last them through the next week and then they would move on to a new part of London and a new library. This way he didn't have to steal from the same grocery store more than once.

Jasper also decided that he needed to read parenting books and nutrition books. If he was going to take care of Harry he was going to make sure to take care of him right!

Now he just had to wait for Harry to wake up for them to go back to the park to eat breakfast. There was no sense in both of them being tired.

""""""""""

It was 8:30 am; the sun had risen about an hour and a half ago and still no sign of Jasper. All of the searchers were congregated in the living room of the cottage. He, Sirius, and their sun had sat together there two mornings ago. They had talked about what Jasper wanted to do for his birthday which was just two weeks away. Now, Remus wasn't sure there would be a celebration at all.

He didn't think his son was dead, no, that thought hadn't even entered his mind. Would Jasper even want to celebrate with James and Lily dead? How could they celebrate with Sirius in Azkaban? Would Jasper be in the hospital for is seventh birthday?

Jasper was a quiet child, and so easy to please. He had wanted to go for a picnic and had requested a kite for his birthday. He and Sirius had already bought their son a kite. It was purple, green, and silver (his three favorite colors), and there was a beautiful winged fox that would look down on them as they flew it. He hoped to have Jasper back in his arms in time to fly it.

"We'll set up eight hour shifts to search for him," Lyall began, "Remember, Jasper is a lycanite. He has the ability to become any non-magical predatory creature. So if you see one, or one approaches you consider the fact that it could be him."

Lycanites were extremely rare. In fact, there were only nine lycanite in recorded history of the magical world. That didn't mean that there had only ever been nine. After all, Sirius and Remus had tried hard to keep their son's race a secret.

The men and women of the Order who had spent the past day and night searching for the lost boy nodded and began to divvy up who would search when. Soon, the living room was empty again save Remus and his father. As each person left they offered some words of consolation (they didn't help, nothing would make Remus feel better except for having his family back) as they left the room to either continue the search or return to their homes and families to rest.

At Lyall's urging Remus went up to his room and changed into pajamas. He got into his bed and was overwhelmed by the scent of his mate surrounding him. For what seemed like the millionth time today Remus wished that Sirius was here with him. He didn't know if he could sleep without his mate's arms wrapped tightly around him.

He had lost almost everything, his best friends, their son (Harry), his mate, and (most importantly) his son. He was eternally grateful that his father was with him. He knew he couldn't go through all of this alone.

""""""""""

After Harry woke up Jasper took him to the nearby park and fed Harry before eating his own breakfast. He looked around and saw a young couple pushing a baby in a buggy. They smiled at each other and leaned against each other. The man whispered something to the woman and she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

This small show of affection made Jasper's heart ache. His parents were always very affectionate towards one another. He was reminded of them dancing in the living room to a waltz that could be heard only in their heads. He missed them dearly and knew that that was where he belonged.

He looked at Harry who was toddling around, chasing a leaf that had been caught by the wind. He may belong with his parents; but, he was needed here, and now that he had a plan for how to take care of Harry he knew that this was where he would stay.

**A/N: I have been thinking of this story for a while and I am so excited that so many people like this story! If you ask a question I will do my best to work its answer into the next chapter (unless I have a greater plan and you're supposed to be asking the question).**

**Remember please leave a review, no matter how brief. **

**Thank You,**

**Reviewers:**  
I-Owe-Not  
lalala  
ladylin

**Followers/Favoriters (Who didn't review):**  
HARVEY'S GIRL  
Mourning Waters  
Purple Bullet  
michellecofey1982  
Inflamora Notoris

showstopper92


	7. Chapter 6: A Seventh Birthday

Chapter 6: A Seventh Birthday

The newspaper that a man left on a bench in the park proclaimed that it was October 15, 1981. Jasper was now seven years old. If all was right in the world he would be on a picnic with his parents and flying a kite. All wasn't right though… "No," Jasper shook his head, "No more dwelling on what should be. Life isn't fair; Papa and Daddy told me that all the time, I guess it's true. We have a lot to be thankful for and I think that's more important than all the bad things." Jasper sat on the bench and began gave Harry his breakfast.

"This is kind of like a picnic every day!" Jasper excitedly explained to Harry, "Now we eat picnics for every meal instead of just once in a while. There are kites here too," Jasper pointed to where two girls were flying kites with their mother. "Yes, this is a fine birthday morning. You and me, Rhys, we're going to be just fine."

Jasper had just robbed his third store yesterday and they had spent the night in their third library. Everything was working out a lot better than Jasper had feared. After his initial day of being focused on his parents Jasper decided that he wasn't going to think about them anymore. He was essentially and orphan, just like Harry, and he had to be strong and show Harry that everything was going to be okay, he couldn't do that if he moped around.

Jasper reserved thinking about his parents to right before going to sleep, he would hold Harry close and tell the toddler a fund story about their parents. He didn't want to forget about his parents, and he definitely wanted Harry to remember his own parents as well. Lily and James loved Harry just like Sirius and Remus loved Jasper.

""""""""""

Lyall and Remus were both losing hope of finding Jasper, it was the little boy's seventh birthday and instead of celebrating the father and grandfather were just sitting in Jasper's bedroom just looking at one another. Neither knew what to say to make everything alright. Lyall just wanted to fix everything for his son, but unless Jasper popped out from under the bed and yelled "Surprise, here I am!" nothing would ever be okay again.

"He's alive Dad," Remus whispered, "I can feel it in my bones, he's out there somewhere."

"I believe you," Lyall spoke back in the same soft voice, "But, Jasper could be anywhere and anything, how will we ever find him?"

"If Moody ever gets back to us, maybe Sirius knows something," Remus said while shaking his head, "If not, I have to believe that he's gone for a reason, and he'll come back."

"Does that mean you stop looking?" Lyall asked doubtfully.

"No, but I need to live too," Remus said, "You told me two weeks ago that I needed to take care of myself. I don't think Jasper would be happy to see the house in such disarray, and if, no, when he comes back I need be able to be a good Papa."

"I'll contact Moody again," Lyall left the room and Remus looked around at his son's bedroom. He couldn't keep doing this. The fact is that from the moment he knew his son was missing Remus felt that Jasper wouldn't be back anytime soon. He stood with a sigh and set the stuffed black dog he had been holding down on Jasper's bed. He left the room and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Yes, really, please….Thank you!" Remus heard only his father's half of the floo conversation as he walked down the stairs.

"Good news," Lyall said as he turned to his son, "Moody just realized that Sirius wasn't slated for a trial and has booked him for an open slot tomorrow!"

"What if he's guilty?" Remus said in a small voice. He didn't think Sirius had killed all the muggles; but he might be guilty of killing Peter if that man had anything to do with their missing son.

"Son," Lyall began, "You can't be thinking like that. Sirius wouldn't have commited murder like that. Even if he went after Peter because of Jazz, he certainly wouldn't have killed the man, that wouldn't have accomplished anything."

"I know," Remus replied, "I'm so tired, I don't think I've slept in two weeks. I just want my family back." Tears Remus didn't think he had left began to stream down his face and his legs began to give out on him.

Lyall stepped forward to hug his son and whispered, "Tomorrow we'll have answers. We'll get them back son, I promise."

""""""""""

The sun had set and Jasper and Harry were in a back corner of a darkened library, "Today was my birthday Harry, I'm seven now. Seven year old's can get a training broom, they can also join junior social clubs. I didn't want to join one. I like spending all day with Papa. Besides I already have a best friend. She's my cousin. Her name is Nymphadora and she hates it. Her mother and father (Andromeda and Todd) call her Dora. I call her Grace because she is the least graceful person I know."

Jasper looked at his sleeping brother and then thought 'Today I'm seven, it was my birthday, and it was just like every other day. I will have to figure out how to make holidays and birthdays special for Harry. A day like all the others is find for me, I'm older and don't need anything, but Harry is only little, he should have special days!'

**A/N: I've decided to keep the format the same for those of you who checked out the note I had posted. This chapter was more about Remus than it was about the boys but the boys have everything figured out and Remus is still in the dark. The question is will Sirius be found innocent or guilty in his trial?  
**

**Thank You:**

**Reviewers:  
**allietheepic  
ladilyn  
lalala  
I-Owe-Not

**Followers/Favoriters:  
**bluefuzzykiwi  
ninnki92  
alaskanwoman25  
Nayeli Clearwater  
AFLlover  
LondonRose98  
RaeNSesshy4Life  
MarieCP  
KittieKitten2099  
blue moon  
RubyUchiha13  
carsa  
cheakymaid  
icyquest4  
starfire Wylde  
10th Weasley  
NobodyLikeMe  
Warlords  
Charlie94  
dreamchild333  
darkest magic


End file.
